bienvenue à Arkham !
by ylg
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics :: où on enferme Freeze, et Harley qui considère que les détenus sont une grande famille, essaie de lui remonter le moral. 2nd drabble : différents types de malfaiteurs à Gotham. 3ème : Ivy versus le reste du monde. 4ème : où Harley décide de passer du bon temps avec les copains ! MàJ, 5ème : où Harvey Dent présente sa copine à Bruce Wayne ::gen et crack::
1. bienvenue camarade !

**Titre** : bienvenue à Arkham !  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Batman  
**Personnages/Couple** : Mr Freeze et Harley Quinn  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : DC

**Prompt** : « Le soir, elle sortira avec son petit ami, puis elle ira en discothèque pour rompre. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai '14)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

\- Rompre la glace, répète Victor d'un ton monocorde.

Harley, pétillante pour deux, précise sa pensée :  
\- Ben oui quoi je te sens un peu froid envers nous. Alors qu'on est tous une grande famille ici. Dooonc je t'ai organisé une petite fête de bienvenue pour te présenter tous nos petits camarades.

La pauvre se croit en colonie de vacances. Heureusement, elle est la seule dans ce délire les autres pensionnaires d'Arkham, blasés, se contentent de la laisser s'exciter seule. Elle voit son propre monde, de toute façon.  
Pour la première fois depuis des années, Victor se met à frissonner.


	2. le crime a changé de visage

**Titre** : à qui profite l'absence du crime  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Batman  
**Personnages** : les super méchants de Gotham City  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : DC

**Prompt** : « Kaoru décide d'être libre de tout ça, de devenir son propre type de voyou pour ne se laisser attacher par aucune loi, ni de la société ni de  la pègre. »  
sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. '14 - o6 janv. '15 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 2 ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

La pègre de Gotham ressemble de plus en plus à un carnaval. Depuis que les efforts conjugués de Wayne Enterprises le jour pour faire cesser la corruption et assainir les zones sinistrées, et de Batman et sa milice privée la nuit pour arrêter les malfrats locaux, les bandits ordinaires ont quasiment disparu.

Malheureusement, des bandits extraordinaires avec pouvoirs anormaux, costumes ridicules et idées délirantes les a remplacées. Une bande de clowns terrorise la populace... Certains n'hésitent pas à dire que c'est la faute de Wayne un peu et de Batman surtout. Et de se demander finalement lesquels sont les pires.


	3. de l engrais pour les plantes

**Titre** : la vengeance de la salade  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Batman  
**Personnages** : Ivy &amp; Arkham  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : DC/WB

**Prompt** : « Même si cela impliquait de livrer ses voisins en pâture à une plante carnivore. »  
d'après Laitue sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. '14 – o6 janv. '15)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Livrer ses voisins en pâture à une plante carnivore est la menace la plus souvent proférée par Ivy.  
Un jour elle sortira de cette cage et elle se débarrassera des autres monstres de la galerie d'Arkham. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'humanité ; depuis qu'elle est enfermée là et forcée de subir la proximité de ces malades dans les autres cellules, ils la dégoûtent de plus en plus. Même ceux envers qui elle se sentait neutre, voire plutôt bien disposée : son humeur s'est vite gâtée.

(Ça inclut même Harley qui croit drôle de proposer d'aller « bouffer de la salade ».)


	4. du bon temps

**Titre : **Pour le fun  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Batman  
**Personnages : **Harley Quinn &amp; Arkham Asylum  
**Genre : **crack  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de DC, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **« bonne résolution » pour muse random  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Harley déballe avec entrain son programme pour la journée.  
Tir au bazooka, barbe-à-papa, punaiser la queue sur la hyène...  
Joker approuve. Penguin grimace.

\- C'est très bien, mais à quel moment est-ce qu'on tue Batman ? réclame Killer Croc.  
\- Bah. Une autre fois. Éventuellement s'il nous rejoint, puisque plus on est de fous plus on rit.  
\- Attends. Ton plan moisi c'est pas exprès pour le tuer ?  
\- Ben. Non.  
\- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on fout tous ici ?  
\- On s'amuse ! rétorque Harley avec un grand sourire. On ne passe pas assez de temps entre copains juste pour s'amuser, il faut rectifier ça.


	5. la belle famille

**Titre** : la belle-famille  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Batman the Animated Series  
**Personnages/Couple** : Harvey Dent/Pamela 'Poison Ivy', Bruce Wayne  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : DC &amp; WB

**Prompt** : « Et déguerpir sous le sourire amusé d'Harvey. »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (13 – 23 février '15)  
**Continuité** : ouais bon ils sont pré Arkham mais tant pis j'ai la flemme de poster ça à part  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Le sourire amusé de Harvey, en réponse à l'étonnement de Bruce, en dit long sur la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Pamela.  
Lui d'habitude si sérieux, qui se consacre avec tant d'ardeur à la politique au détriment de sa vie personnelle – à part pour son amitié avec Bruce Wayne, au point qu'on le compare parfois à un autre Harvey – a laissé entrer une fille dans sa vie, au point qu'il est prêt à s'afficher avec elle en public et à la présenter à Bruce – autant dire chercher l'approbation de la future belle-famille.

Bruce est surpris, mais approuve de bon cœur.


End file.
